Bitter Taste
by tellMeyourFantasy
Summary: A songfic Bitter Taste by Three days Grace.My first attempt at a story.--Maria was never thought to be a jealous type but all of this changes because of her boyfriend.R&R Pleasee!


_**This is my very first attemp to try writing. Please review tell me what you think but dont be to harsh**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Edge, Maria, Candice, Wwe or The song "Bitter Taste".It belongs to Three Days Grace**_

* * *

Just let me say one thing  
I've had enough  
You're selfish and sorry  
You'll never learn how to love  
As your world disassembles  
Better keep your head up

Your name, your face  
Is all you have left now  
Betrayed, disgraced  
You've been erased

So long, so long  
I have erased you  
So long, so long  
I've wanted to waste you  
So long, so long  
I have erased you  
I have escaped  
The bitter taste of you

Adam Copeland or Edge walked down the corridor after his match against an old friend; Matt Hardy. He was going to see his long time girlfriend Maria Kanellis. As of lately their relationship has been going downward. Take last week for example;

_Flashback  
"Ok then I will see you later". Edge said to his best friend Candice Michelle as they ended their conversation._

"_Bye". He said, "Bye" he replied._

"_Why were you talking to her"? said a redhead from out of nowhere._

_What the he-Jeez Ria I almost pissed my pants don't do that."He said while catching his breath._

"_Seriously" She replied wanting to know what was up._

"_Ria, you know Candice is my best friend" He said shockingly that she would ask such a thing._

"_Well I don't care if she was on fire. I don't know why you always do opposite when I give you advice"! She said angrily_

"_Ok I don't know who stuck a stick up your ass but to me it sounds like your jealous much". He said matter of factly._

"_JEALOUS"! She screamed, "You think I'm jealous of her that is so low"! She said as she started to cry_

"_I don't know what it is Ria but this __**bitter**__ act right here isn't cute" he said as he sighed._

_She ran off crying, as of this point Maria Kanellis better keep her head up_

_Just let me clear my head  
I think I've had too much  
You're so disappointing  
But you make good use of it  
As your world disassembles  
Better keep your head up _

Your name, your face  
Is all you have left now  
Betrayed, disgraced  
You've been erased

So long, so long  
I have erased you  
So long, so long  
I've wanted to waste you  
So long, so long  
I have erased you  
I have escaped  
The bitter taste of you

Edge went out to a club later that night called _"Exotica". Edge has had way too many drinks but wasn't drunk enough that when he turned his head he spotted Maria dancing up against a guy with a purple Mohawk and black hair, he wore a white buttoned down top and jeans._

_Edge was pretty sure he knew what the hell he was looking at because they planted their lips on the top of each other. This was it._

_He got up and walked over to the two trying to get in his right mind._

"_So this is how you escape from pain"? He asked._

"_Oohh Edge! How did you- I thought you were-"_

"_Well you thought wrong" He said coldly as he walked out the club she ran after him._

"_EDGE, BABY!"She screamed while catching up to him she grabbed his arm and he swung around._

"_Let me explain I-_

"_Explain what I come in here and find you kissing on another guy when you're supposed to be with your girls. I feel so betrayed and hurt that I can't even look at you right now. Maria Kanellis I __**loved**__ you and this is how you repay me. Put my heart and soul into this relationship and you let me down so save it there's nothing to explain. Its over". Edge just walked away leaving a sadden Maria behind._

Your name, your face  
Is all you have left now  
Disgraced, betrayed  
You've been erased

So long, so long  
I have erased you  
So long, so long  
I've wanted to waste you  
So long, so long  
I have erased you  
I have escaped  
The bitter taste

I have escaped  
The bitter taste of you

"Edge, my main guy friend. I heard about the breakup you're so over it right". Asked a very bouncy Candice.

"Yea and it feels good. But would you like to go on a date with me"? Edge asked out of the blue.

"Omg! Do you know how bad I wanted us to be together? I guess you can say I fell in love with my best friend". She said with a serious face.

"Likewise". Was all he said before they kissed

It was official. **Adam Joseph Copeland escaped the bitter taste of Maria Louise Kanellis.**


End file.
